Ravished
by MyraHellsing
Summary: On a normal day in Peterny, Fayt sulks and wonders why fangirls always seem to enjoy making him such a molest-able uke when pairing him with Albel. So, our ever favorite dark swordsman decides to spread some light to his ponderings…


**Title: ****Ravished**

**By:** MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer:** The only possible way for me to own _Star Ocean: Til The End of Time_ is if I am part of Square Enix. And if I'm part of Square Enix, then I wouldn't be spending my free time writing fanfics now would I? Nooo… PLUS if I _did_ own SO:TtEoT, then Albel and Fayt would be making out at LEAST every third scene.

**Rating: **T… (Not quite old enough to write smutt… so I stick with trail off scenes. Plus I keep having nosebleeds every time I try…)

**Category: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: **On a normal day in Peterny, Fayt sulks and wonders why fangirls always seem to enjoy making him such a molest-able uke when pairing him with Albel. So, our ever favorite dark swordsman decides to spread some light to his ponderings…

**Pairing:** Albel/Fayt

**WARNING**

This fanfiction contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning there will be guy x guy stuff in here. Although not graphic sexual scenes, there is still guy x guy fluffiness. Therefore, if you are homophobic, please don't flame. In fact, don't even _read_ past this point. There is already a **bolded **and underlined warning that says "WARNING" and a very long-but-would-like-to-be-brief description of what _kind_ of warning, which is guy x guy relationship for those who dislike it. Also, I have already but "Albel/.Fayt" in the pairing _above_ the warning. And as we all know, Albel and Fayt are both GUYS therefore, unless one of them has a sex-change, it is a homosexual relationship!

I enjoy getting constructive criticism, because it helps me develop my writing skills, so feel free to give me advice on how to write better. But if its flames about how homosexual relationships suck, I will laugh at your stupidity, and burn my homework with the flames.

For everyone else, enjoy.

* * *

**---Elicoor**

Fayt sighed. He was once again in an inn in Peterny with the rest of his party. The only difference this time was he was alone in his room, while the others were out having fun doing whatever they were doing, with the exception of Albel, who was probably brooding in some other dark place, pondering his dark thoughts.

Fayt sighed again. Yes, it was the very topic of the bleach-tipped black hair swordsman that was putting the blunette in such deep thought. It has been nagging at him for quite a while, and refuses to leave him alone.

With another sigh, Fayt decided to give up on his thinking for now and leave his little emo-world and join the others.

Just as he stood up from the bed, shook his head clear, and was about to head towards the door when it opened.

And speak of the devil himself; the for-mentioned dark Glyphian strutted elegantly into the room (1), stopped when he saw Fayt.

The two stared at one another for a while, before the bi-colored hair man strode over to Fayt, stopping a foot away from the angel of destruction, shifting to lean on one leg and crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here, fool." Albel demanded. Fayt blinked. This wasn't what he expected. Normally, when a story was written by a yaoi-induced fangirl, Albel would be hitting on him before pinning him to the wall/bed and ravishing him senselessly, not that he was complaining. He really does enjoy a break.

"This is my room as well as yours, Albel," Fayt replied, crossing his arms, imitating the man before him.

"So it is," Albel agreed, "though why you would be in such a _dark_ and _gloomy_ room instead of outside with those idiot worms that you called friends is quite unexpected." Fayt scowled.

"I was just thinking about… a few things," he trailed off with a light blush.

"A few things? What kind of things?" Albel countered. He had caught the hesitant paused in Fayt's words. Fayt began twitching nervously.

"You know, stuff," Fayt said, waving a hand vaguely while inching towards the door.

"That's hardly an answer," Albel retorted, moving in front of Fayt, and blocking his escape. The little worm was trying to hide something. He knew it; he can feel it.

"It's really none of your business!" Fayt suddenly snapped, moving quickly to get pass Albel. With his quick movement, he grasped Fayt's upper arm with his right hand before the blunette could take two steps to the door, and slammed him roughly to the wall adjacent.

_Ow… _Fayt groaned. _Is this where the yaoi starts?_ He outwardly sighed helplessly.

Noticing Fayt's sudden darkening mood, Albel scowled.

"Hurry and tell me what you were thinking about."

"What goes on in my head is none of your business!"  
"It _is_ my business when the supposedly 'Leader' of our party sinks into depression!" Fayt stared at him.

"What?!" Albel snarled.

"Albel," Fayt hesitantly started, "are you… worried about me…?" The dark swordsman's face immediately heated up. With anger or embarrassment, Fayt couldn't tell.

"Bah! As if I would be worried about a worm!" Albel snarled, drawing back, but not loosening his grip.

_But you haven't let go of me yet…_Fayt blinked then heaved another sigh and gave in.

"I was just thinking about…" Fayt paused, hesitating again.

"About…" Albel pressed.

"Well, why is that every time I get paired up with you, I always end up being the helpless uke?"

It was Albel's turn to blink.

"Wha…?" Fayt looked away, feeling very foolish for asking such a question.

"N-never mind." Taking advantage of Albel's loosen grip, Fayt slid past him and towards the door, only to be stopped by clawed fingers poise threatening around his throat.

"Explain yourself fully, worm," came Albel's husky voice from behind Fayt.

"THIS is what I'm talking about," Fayt cried, frustrated. Giving up he slumped his shoulders back against the firm chest behind him. "In every story where I'm paired up with you, I always end up as a helpless uke and sometimes even get turned into a helpless creature, like a kitten! Why? I don't _mind_ being the bottom of a relationship, but why a helpless uke that _always_ gets ravished into a puddle of goo in the end?!"

Fayt paused in his rant, panting slightly at his outbreak. Behind him, Albel was silent. He had said nothing during Fayt's rant.

Fayt sighed again and tried to push the claw away from him and pull away from the form behind him, only to find a slim arm holding him tightly around his middle and the claw caressing his throat and cheek refusing to budge.

"Why, Fayt," came a dark and velvet reply, coming from his right ear, "It's because every innocently oblivious uke needs to be ravished by their dark seme." Albel ended with a purr, pulling Fayt backwards with him towards the bed.

"Allow me to demonstrate…"

--**Later That Night**

Sophia yawned. It was getting dark, so the entire party had returned to the inn, ate dinner, and now everyone was getting ready to sleep. Passing by Fayt's room, she paused.

She hadn't seen Fayt at all that day, now that she thought about it. Then, she started to mentally berate herself for being such a careless friend. Fayt doesn't usually stay in a room for long, unless it was to sleep. He hated to be cooped up in a place for too long.

Worried, she carefully tip-toed to the door and hesitated. She knew that Fayt always shared a room with the dark Glyphian warrior, who she was a bit wary of. Okay, so maybe a _bit_ was an understatement. She was _terrified_ of him. His dark aura and sadistic nature was bound to scare anyone off.

And yet, the way that Fayt seemed to be the only one in the group, no the entire _universe_ that can "tame" him was such good inspirational material she can't help but squeal at the thought, stopping herself when she was reminded of where she was by the sound coming from inside.

The sound, when the brunette listened carefully, sounded like a moan.

_Oh my god, they aren't…_ her eyes widened. _No, I can't jump to conclusions._ She chided herself.

Moving closer to the door, the noise became louder, and she thought she could hear words formed from those incoherent… mewls?

Gently, she turn the knob in her hand, pushed opened the door a crack, and peeked inside.

Then, quicker and more sudden than her pervious movements, she pulled her head back and snapped the door closed, her face flushed red.

Turning away, she bounced to her room with a fangirl squeal, her head full of inspirations for her doujinshi. (2)

* * *

(1) –sigh- Only Albel can strut _elegantly_.  
(2) Yes, I made Sophia into a genki yaoi fangirl. At first, I was going to bash her, but then decided against it. 

**More A/N:**

I forgot to mention, I've never actually played "SO:TtEoT", so I don't really know the character's traits that well. Please tell me if they're OCC.

I only found out about "SO" when I was surfing through 'Youtube' about a few months ago and got sucked into the Albel/Fayt fandom. Then, I spread the obsession to my friend who got the game and she explained to me what most of what "SO" is about. (Though now she's more of a Clifbel fangirl… ) After getting sucked into the fandom even more, I did more researched, combine what I could gather in common from fanfics, wikipedia, and the actual website, and I _sort of_ got the plot..** Sort of**. –Shifty eyes-

Please R R, and feel free to tell me what I need to work on. I don't mind criticism as long as it isn't about how much of a yaoi-hater you are and want to kill me because of what I chose to write about. If you have a problem with it, please go up and read the "WARNING".

Other than that, I open my arms to any criticism out there for this fanfic. But, please be gentle.


End file.
